Meeting Titan
by Lady Greyshadow
Summary: Erin is just your average sixteen year old girl who loves watching cartoons. What happens when a storm sends her into one of her favorite shows, Sym-Bionic Titan.


I sadly do not own sym-bionic Titan. I only own my original character.

(Erin's p.o.v.)

My name is Erin and I'm sixteen. I have red brown hair that reaches to about maybe just above my shoulders. Usually you'll find me wearing a loose fitting skeleton jack hoodie, my batman SnapBack, a pair if black converse, and a pair of camo shorts. Because of my long bangs and SnapBack a lot of my upper face is hard to see except for the splash of freckles across my noes so not everyone knows I have ice blue eyes. I'm pretty quiet around people and because of my clothes and figure I usually get mistaken for a guy a lot. Not that it really bothers me, to tell the truth I really couldn't care whether or not they thought I was a girl or boy. Sure sometimes it causes little problems here and there but nothing too major.

Anyways, so Cartoon Network had thus show a little while ago called Sym-bionic Titan and I was completely in love with the series. That's why I was mad when it got cancelled. So today I decided to go to the movie rental shop in town and in their new arrival section ,which isn't really new but is new to the store itself, was a DVD holding all the Sym-bionic Titan episodes. Thinking that I might as well watch the series again since I liked it I ended up renting to keep me entertained during the big storm that's supposed to hit around noon.

I passed a few of my friends as I skateboarded back to my house. I've known them for so long that they know I'm a girl but they still refer to me as a boy since it seems to be easier for them.

I got home just as the rain and wind started going wild, just missing getting soaked. I set my book bag and skateboard down next to the sofa as I popped in the first DVD into the player. The opening if the show started and a loud crack of thunder shook the house as the room was lit up with white light. Everything went black as the thunder died back.

I sit there for a moment just staring into the darkness.

"****..."I get up to check the tv to see if I could get it starting somehow even though it's helpless since it a power outage but it couldn't hurt to dream. As my hand was fiddling with the cables another lightning strike hit, much stronger then the last. There was a flash if white and it felt a burning sensation spread over my body. I screamed in pain as I blacked out.

(Lance's p.o.v.)

The ship carrying the princess and I along with the king's Robert had crash landed on earth after we exited the warp gate. I prepared to get out and check out surroundings. I turned to the princess as I put on my breathing helmet.

"Stay in the ship, I'm going to make sure the area is clear. Wait for me to get you when it's time to leave." I climb out with my gun and the scan the area making sure there weren't any mutradi in the area. I heard something move behind me and saw

princess standing there without a breathing helmet. "Princess!" I quickly ran over and took a big gulp of air as is forced my helmet on my head ignoring her complaints. I fell to my knees as I tried to hold my breath but ended up having to take a breath. I coughed as I breathed in the air but instead if suffocating the air turned out to be breathable.

I looked up at the princess angrily and said "Are you crazy?! You could have died!" She took of the helmet and glared at me.

"The robot analyzed the atmosphere, I'm fine." As she said this the robot rose up out if the ship and spoke to is for the first time since we got of gallaluna.

"My name is Octus and yes the atmosphere is practically identical to our own planet." I grabbed the helmet away from the princess still angry about the fact that she had disobeyed my orders.

Great, but still, the king made me responsible for your safety." She started to storm off angrily away from us like an idiot. 'Why do I have to take care if such a brat' I called out to her "And where do you think your going?" She stopped and looked back at me angrily.

"To find a way home!" She continued to walk away but I caught up to her in no time.

"Wait! We can't go back!" I slid to a stop in front of her hailing her walk. "Your father sent us here for a reason." I struggled to keep myself from just yelling at her. Why can't she just listen to me for once! She glares at me and says,

"What? So we can stand by and let our people and my father fall at the feet of the mutradi?!" I pointed my finger in her face and snapped,

"To hide you on this planet to keep you safe! To secure the future of gallaluna." She quickly snapped back saying,

"Don't even pretend you care about the fate of gallaluna for one second!" He leaned away from me and crossed her arms over her chest. "I know about you and your past corporeal." I glared hard at her. How dare she talk like she knows me. What happened then has nothing to do with what's happening right now!

She continued to just keep talking trying to make me feel even lower, "Why my father trusted this mission to you...what in the world?!" I quickly looked up and ran over to the princess to see what was wrong. I saw her bend down and needed beside her to see what she was looking at. On the ground was a passed out boy hidden in the tall grass.

(Ilana's p.o.v)

I had been arguing with the corporal Lance when I came across a boy lying unconscious on the ground. I bent down to take a closer look, Lance kneeled beside me trying to get a closer look at the boy. I can tell that he's around the same age as Lance and I. I looked up at Lance not knowing what to do.

"Where do you think he came from?"

Before Lance could respond Octus answered,

"This planet is called earth. The person on the ground is most likely a earthling, if that answers your question." I looked at him for a moment as I thought over the information.

"How far away from that is Gallaluna?" His answer wasn't much help.

"The rift gate makes that impossible to determine but..." Lance cut him off with a shhh. We all stood quiet and listened to the sound of the leaves tussling around us and then light blinded us as the wind started tearing at us like whips. Lights shown all around the trees and the sound of heavy footfalls and machines surrounded us. My first thought was that the Mutradi had followed us here but something seemed wrong about this situation. Lance yelled at Octus to take me away but I remembered the boy was still lying thee unconscious. I tried yelling out.

"Wait...!" But I was cut off as Octus formed an orb around me and started speeding away from the clearing. I immediately looked back at what was Octus's face,

"Let me out of here!" I needed to get out of here and help the boy before he was injured.

"But your safety will be compromised." I turned away from and reached for my wristband,

"Now Octus" I clicked the buttons on the side and equipped my battle armor as Octus released me from the bubble. I used the laser at the top of my armies head to cut one if their war machines in half. As I scanned the are for more enemies my scanner picked up on one of the fighting soldiers trying to crawl away. I gasped as I saw his face and realized that the attacking army were humanoids from this planet and not mutradi. I quickly made my way to Lance and jumped in front if him as he almost brought his sword down on one of the humanoids war machines.

"Lance!" He yelled back at me angry that I had gotten in his way.

"What are you doing?!"

"You have to stop! They're not mutradi! They're humanoid!" He looked to his side and grabbed one of the soldiers who was crawling away and used his sword to swipe off the top half of the mans uniform. He dropped the screaming and as he started releasing smoke bombs I grabbed the boy up from the ground and sped away from the clearing with everyone as fast as possible.

We found a small hiding place away for the clearing and laid low there, waiting for all the commotion out there to die down. Without looking at back Lance started lecturing me,

"Next time I tell you to go, you need to go. What if something had happened to you back there? And what about bringing that boy with us? Now that's going to cause even more problems! What if he's dangerousness or a spies sent by the mutradi?!" I looked at him like he was crazy.

"I highly doubt either of those things and we couldn't just leave him there like that. He could have been hurt! And on that note maybe if you didn't attack they wouldn't have retaliated." He continued answering with his back to Octus and I,

"Look, don't you get why we're here? Gallaluna is lost. Everything we know is being wiped away by the Mutradi. For all we know very on could be dead!" He looked straight at me at the last part and the thought of my father being dead destroyed me. He tried to fix it by reassuring me but I barley heard a word he said. Octus walked up to me and said'

"Princess, we must keep you safe. If Gallaluna has fallen then the people will need you there to reclaim their world. Perhaps our time would be better spent if we concentrated on the purpose of our mission, assimilating with the earthlings." Lance took over quickly after that but I didn't pay attention as I observed the earthling boy we found. They look so much like us. They can't be all bad can they. Maybe it won't be so hard living here for awhile. I looked up through the entrance of the cave a started at the bright lights if the city down below. There is so much life here.

"So this is to be our new home." I turned and looked at Lance and Octus with an idea forming in my head. "If we are going to blend in with these earthlings then we're going to need to learn more about them. Perhaps we should go down there?" Both Octus and Lance agreed though Lance didn't look so happy about the idea.

We were able to get down to thee city in about five minutes and stopped when we came across what seemed to be a earth market. There we saw a women putting bags of food into the back of what seemed to be a mode if transportation. Deciding to be the first to make contact. I put on my nicest smile and greeted her in the most polite way I knew how,

"Salutations!" The women looked up at us with a blank stare at first but this quickly changed as she started screaming on the top of her lungs. We quickly made our way back to the cave before more the authorities arrived. Lance was the first to comment,

"Well, that didn't work out so well." I couldn't help but give him glare at him. Couldn't he at least try to come up with ideas instead of being pessimistic about everything.

"Clearly we need to learn more about these earthlings before venturing out amongst them." I crossed my arms after saying this feeling good about having come to this conclusion. Nothing was wrong we just needed to know more about these people. Octus agreed with me,

"Agreed, I have found their people use a complex network of data to access information about each other." My face immediately broke out in a smile having heard this news. I almost couldn't contain my excitement.

"What does it say? Does it say anything about people our own age?" His response was almost immediate,

"People your age attend high schools, I have attained visuals." He began projecting a video on the walls of the cave. I couldn't tear my eyes away from the images flooding my vision. They were to spectacular!.

(Erin's p.o.v)

I woke up on a hard, cold floor with sounds going off all around me. I opened my eyes and was shocked to see I was in a cave looking out over a city rather than be in my living room where I originally passed out. I heard voices coming from behind me so I got up and brushed off my clothes so I could find out what was going on. I turn around and just stop. I see Alana, Lance, and Octus all standing there watching a video of some corny high school drama. This couldn't be possible, they were only a cartoon! I take a step back and accidentally hit some stones that skitter across the floor of the cave causing noise that alerted Lance to my presence.

He quickly drew his weapon and jumped in front of Ilana acting as some sort of shield. She looked passed him as he started barking questions at me,

"Who are you! Who are you working for!" I couldn't do anything but stare at them to shocked to speak. I could feel a sweat break out on my forehead as the situation became worse. Ilana pushed passed Lance aside and walked right up to me, she grabbed both my hand and held them between her own. She smiled at me before speaking in a calm tone,

" hello, my name is Ilana and this is Lance," she motioned to Lance who was still holding his weapon like he was going to attack me at any second. "And this is Octus." She of course motioned to Octus who looked at me as if he was trying to analyzing every part of by being. "Could you please tell us your name? We're not here to hurt you we just want to help." She continued to smile at me softly like she didn't want to scare me off. I looked at her not sure how to respond to this whole situation. If I make it clear that I know who they are then that might not go down to well but if I act like I don't know anything they may send me away. I know Ilana wouldn't do that but Octus hasn't reached the point where he thinks like a human at times and Lance is still suspicious of everyone here so that wouldn't work in my favor either. What a pain... Well, time to act like some innocent lost chick.

Sorry for not updating on any of my stories lately but I'm going to try to change that and update more often. Also sorry this chapter is really short.


End file.
